


Junoni Avis Sacra

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Short story written for the prompt : "Soulmate AU where one person finds a goose who leads them to the other person. The difficulty comes in not being mauled by a goose."AU, diverging from the Sarcophagi of the 6th Continent's flashback.





	Junoni Avis Sacra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/gifts).



> I'm back!

_Simla, 1926_  
  
Night has come and the two youths silently venture on the terrace outside Francis Blake's room. Philip Mortimer climbs over the railing, and, with a pinch in his heart, Blake helps his new friend climb down to the ground level, ensuring that the red head keeps his promise to meet with his new sweetheart, Princess Gita.  
  
That Philip Mortimer saved his life is not the only thing that brought them together and Blake tries to ignore the feeling of hurt and jealousy at seeing Philip move across the lawn and away from him. He knows he fell in love almost at first sight, but even if it could be reciprocated, such a thing would be impossible, so much worse than the social scandal of an Englishman courting an indigenous princess.  
  
Suddenly he sees something move in the shadows, and watches with bewildered eyes as Mortimer sprints back toward him, chased by a big angry white bird. The bird honks, spreading his wings, and launches its beak forwards, catching the young man's ankle.  
  
Mortimer stumbles and fall with a cry of pain, but manages to fend off the winged creature's next attacks and, under Blake's encouragements, succeeds to limp to the wall, and climb high enough to catch his friends hands, safely out of the reach of the mad bird.  
  
Slowly Blake helps him climb back to the balcony, where, morosely, Mortimer contemplates the creature circling below.  
  
" _Anseres non fefellere.._." he bemoans. "I wonder where this one has come from, this far off in India. I didn't know my father had allowed anyone to keep farm animals here."  
  
"... _quia aves erant Junoni sacrae_..." whispers Francis Blake, almost for himself, echoing the citation of how the goddess's sacred geese had saved Rome one day. But all he is thinking of is Juno's central role as a goddess of marriage, he thinks he recognises the supernatural markings even in the darkness of the night.  
  
Hopes surges where he thought none might be found, and he dares, though fearfully, to let his hand come to rest, lightly, on the one Philip Mortimer has put on the railing while they were looking down.


End file.
